


Blueberry learns a new word.

by Kaorukeehl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing, underswap - Freeform, unintentional hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: You'd better watch out and not say the wrong thing around the wrong person. A lesson Underswap Alphys is about to learn with Underswap Sans because sometimes a simple mistake could land you in big trouble with the wrong person. Especially if what you have done hurts someone in the end in one way or another. Will Alphys survive by the end of the ordeal or will she end up obliterated for her mistake?





	Blueberry learns a new word.

"Okay Sans." Alphys says watching the small skeleton. She is wearing her armour which consists of a brown tank top like t-shirt, a metal chest plate covering her torso from the upper part of her boobs to the waist line of the bottom. Her armours shoulder pads almost look like a slightly raised in the middle leaf is on her shoulder with a slightly pointy end sticking out away from her body and a brown slightly longer but same shape under part. Her armours bottom resembles that of a skirt with flaps instead of an entire skirt to make it easier to move in and she has on black pants underneath. She has metal round slightly popped upward plates around her knee area and metal boots that go halfway up her legs with a brown fabric like cushioning seemingly tired to the outside side of the boots. Her gloves are flexible metal that reach to her wrist and has a little bit of brown fabric at the end of them. "Lets do that again. It'll be for the last bit of our training." She lifts her battle axe a little to gesture to the target. Her battle axe is large and double sided, it has dark grey inside with light grey sharp edges. Her axe also has light gray wings design stemming from the light grey centre part that has a light green diamond shaped gem in the middle of it. Her axes handle is wrapped in a leather like dark brown fabric almost like braids and at the end of it is a dark yellow decorative gem that looks like the tip of a spear but with the shape of the bottom of a jewel mixed in. "Go ahead and strike."

"Okay!" Sans nods and turns to the dummy that's the target, with serious enthusiasm shining in his round blue eyes that have a black star in the middle. His battle body consists of a grey shirt that has slightly curled leaf like shoulder pads that are lined with a light blue colour, dark blueish grey pants, blue knee high boots with a slight heel and a light blue scarf that has the two round yet pointed ends sticking out from the knot in the back cutely. He reaches out to the side creating a blue bone that is a little longer on both sides than his hand. "Here we go." He charges flicking his hand slightly to cause the bone to spin in his hand.

Alphys keeps her weapon down as she watches the other. "Yes." She nods while speaking quietly as she keeps her eyes on Sans. "Good start up and I see you're keeping you're little personalization. Very good." 

Sans jumps up and brings his hand with the bone into the air only to throw it like a ball.

The bone spins quickly towards the dummy and it hits cutting a good chunk of its thick neck before vanishing.

Sans lands somewhat in front of the dummy with a slightly small gap. 

"Well fuck. Look at that." Alphys looks at the damage done with an impressed gaze. 

"Fuck?" 

Alphys blinks in surprise then turns to Sans to see him looking at her with a slightly confused look including a head tilt. "Oh Sans-"

"I learned a new word!" Sans tilts his head back to normal and he smiles with his eyes shinning. "It sounds funny." 

"Sans wai-" Alphys is however cut off by Sans who doesn't really seem to be listening.

"I have to tell Papyrus!" Sans runs off with that heading towards Snowdin.

"SANS!! WAIT!!!" Alphys calls out reaching after Sans but the other is already too far gone. She slightly lowers her hand as she stares in the direction that Sans ran off in. "Oh shit! Papyrus is gonna fucking kill me!" She face palms herself for messing up like that. "Fuck my life right now." 

Meanwhile....

Sans hums slightly as he walks along happily. "Fuck. It's a nice day today." He smiles to himself slightly glancing around himself as he walks. He observes all the different monsters that are hanging around the waterfall area as he heads towards Snowdin.

One or two had glanced to him but turned away not long after.

"Maybe the word fuck is used to replace somethings in a sentence?" Sans wonders to himself even bringing a hand up to his chin in thought over it. "I mean it could have more than one meaning right? So then I mean I could say fuck to Papyrus sleeping on the job." He chuckles to himself. "What a wonderful word." He heads to Muffets first. "Well here the fuck I go." He opens the door heading inside to see if his brother is inside or not. He sees some of the others that he has seen in other times he's come looking for his brother here. "Fuck I don't see him." He speaks to himself and approaches the counter. He turns to the girl monster standing behind it. "Hey Muffet was my brother?" He asks the female monster behind the counter. 

Muffet is a dark grey spider monster. She has black hair that tough she has short flatly cut pigtails, held by dark pink hair elastic, she looks to have a full head of hair. Her hair is cut pretty evenly around her jawline with a dark pink clip holding her bangs back. Her body is covered by a light pink almost white fully coloured long sleeved button up shirt that goes down all six of her arms. She has the cuffs folded back and a dark purple vest with the sides of the V-neck slightly sticking out fancily. Her long sleeved shirt has a large lighter than the vest purple bow in place of a tie. Her pants are the same colour as her bow and she has on dark pink, with purple bottoms but pink wheels, rollerblades on her two feet. She has five eyes with one small on vertical on the middle of her forehead, one slightly larger ones on each side of it slightly tilted and her final two eyes are he biggest and right where the eyes are meant to be though they are slightly slanted as to be expected. She has on black framed rectangle, long but slightly short, glasses for only her biggest eyes and the glasses don't have the top part of the frame on them. She smiles politely though two pointy fangs are exposed by the edges of her mouth. "Hello there Sans." She greets. "Your brother hasn't come here in a bit. He might be at his post." 

"Well fuck thanks." 

The place goes quiet for a moment as the other monsters look to Sans who doesn't seem to notice.

"Oh my where'd you learn that?" Muffet questions with an amused smile on her face. 

"In training." Sans responds. "I don't know exactly what it means but it sounds like a funny word. So I'm pretty sure it's to replace some words or something?" 

A few chuckle and turn back to what they were doing deciding to let Papyrus deal with it. 

"Oh my. Well that's quite interesting." Muffet softly chuckles to herself brining one of her hands up to politely cover her mouth as she does so. 

"Well thanks Muffet. I gotta find my fuck of a brother." Sans turns dashing off leaving a laughing Muffet behind. He jogs off towards the sentry stations that he and his brother guard. He slows down as he approaches where his brothers sentry station is. He approaches it with the snow churning heavily under his feet as these paths aren't as heavily traveled over as back in Snowdin.

In Snowdin the snow doesn't sink down as much as outside of it as it is packed down from all the walking around. 

Sans doesn't see his brother at first and slightly glances around wondering if his brother has wandered off. "Fuck. He had better not have fucked off his duties." He is about to walk past the sentry station when he hears a familiar sleepy grain coming from behind the station. "What the fuck?" He moves closer to the station and places his hands on the edge of the station. He uses this to push himself up a little in order to peer over it.

Laying there on the ground hidden by the sentry station is Papyrus. 

Papyrus looks to possibly be asleep with a half finished cigarette being held between his teeth. He is wearing his his usual orange pull over hoodie with the hood currently being used as like a pillow. He still has on his usual slightly dark brown cargo shorts and his orange and white sneakers. 

Sans frowns at his lazy brother and knows just what to say to his brother. "GET UP YOU LAZY FUCK!!" He slightly shouts causing his brother to jump about ten feet and his eyes snapping wide open. 

Papyrus lands back on the snow with a small 'oof' then he looks surprised up to his brother who stares back at him. "S-Sans?!" He questions still reeling in shock from what had just happened. He hasn't even noticed that his cigarette fell to the ground. 

"You lazy fuck bones get up!" Sans orders then he moves away from the sentry station enough to stand on his own two feet. "You're fucking escaping your duties." 

Papyrus sits up so fast he almost blacks out as a response and looks to his brother.

Sans is standing there with a pout and and his arms crossed over his chest.

Papyrus swears that he must be hearing wrong because his brother looks much too childish to be saying such a word. He however knows what he heard loud and clear. "Hey Sans. Where'd you learn that word?" He questions with a frown.

"Oh Alphys taught it to me." Sans responds with a smile as if momentarily being distracted from what he was upset about. His arms dropping to have his hands clench into fists looked a little pump. "It's fucking great! It's a fucking wonderful and funny sounding word." He pauses and brings one hand to his chin the other on his elbow in thought. "Though I never really learned what it meant. I just kind of made my own meaning based on how I think it sounds like." He admits lowering his arms to his sides with a grin on his face. 

"I see..." Papyrus speaks lowly to himself as his eyes narrow slightly though he isn't looking at his brother. His gaze softens as he turns back to his brother reaching for his cigarette as if to take a puff as he speaks. "Um bro it doesn't mean what you think it means." He lowers his hand realizing that he had dropped his cigarette as it's not where it's supposed to be. 

Sans blinks looking at his brother in curiosity as his entire expression changes. He wants to know what it means after all. 

"Bro it's a bad word. A dirty word. It can be used as a way to talk about something very lewd so to speak. It also is an insult actually. Something used to mean bad things." Papyrus informs him and Sans's eyes widen upon hearing this. 

"Oh no!" Sans brings his hands up to by his mouth as his eyes start to water with tears. His eyes seemingly becoming bigger as well as quivering slightly from him about to cry. 

Papyrus leaps to his feet seeing the tears come to his brothers eyes.

"I'm sorry Pappy! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to say that to you!" Sans lets out a slight sob and a small hiccup as tears fall down his face. "I'm so sorry! So so sorry!" He cries tilting his head down and his eyes closing as he does so. He stands there tears still going down his face as he cries now realizing what he had been doing. 

Papyrus scrambles over his sentry station hurrying to his brother. He kneels down in front of the smaller skeleton pulling him into a hug. He holds his brother as he lets him cry to him. "Hey. Hey. It's okay. Shh. It's okay." He tries to assure the other who clutches him as he cries. "You didn't know. I'm not mad at you for it." 

"I never want to use that word again!" Sans sobs to him.

Papyrus shifts to sit down in the snow pulling his brother onto his lap. He has him so his brothers legs are off to one side while he lets him lean against his torso. He continues to hold him trying to clam him down while stroking his back to assure him. "It's all okay." He can kind of feel his brother clutching his hoodie but he doesn't mind at all. He remains there with his dear brother until he finally manages to calm down. "Feel better?" He asks in which he receives a nod.

"Just a little." Sans explains leaning a little away from his brother to have an easier time wiping his eyes. "But I have to apologize to anyone I said it to!" He glances to his brother with slightly damp eyes though no more tears are falling. 

"If that'll make you feel better." Papyrus agrees to that glancing past his brothers head with a slightly angry look. "I have something I need to do."

Sans heads off heading to Muffets first and approaches her with sad eyes.

Muffet turns in surprise and worry upon seeing this.

"I'm sorry for saying that bad word earlier. I didn't mean it." Sans apologizes and Muffet gives an assuring smile.

"Aw it's quite alright. I understand. No need to get worked up over it." She assures him waving it off with her right middle hand. 

Meanwhile....

Alphys runs into the lab causing Undyne to let out a squeak of surprise. 

Undyne has her red hair tied into a bun save for her bangs that hang slightly over her face. Her hair style allows her to give an almost human hairstyle look. She also has on a pair of rectangle black full framed glasses on her face. She has a black v-neck t-shirt that reaches halfway down her hips, dark blue jean looking comfy pants and black high heels on her feet. She has a white lab coat over top of her clothes and it reaches to about her knees in length. 

"As cute as that was I need you to hide me!" Alphys darts behind the other who slightly holds the clipboard in her hands over her mouth and nose.

Undyne looks a little embarrassed as she is blushing though she turns to look to the other in slight confusion. "What happened?" She inquires in curiosity. 

"I may have accidentally taught Sans a swear word." Alphys admits peeking out and looking around for any signs of the tall skeleton. "Now I need to hide from Papyrus." She feels a bit better not seeing the other anywhere so far. "You can hide me can't you?" 

"Well I'm not sure for how long." Undyne slightly laughs even if she can't help it. "You know he will find you."

Alphys straightens to stand normally and looks at her crush with pleading eyes. "I'm not sure you understand-" She cuts herself off as she jumps upon feeling a hand on her shoulder. 

"Understand what?" Papyrus's voice comes from behind her. 

Alphys slowly turns around to look to the skeleton. She swallows harshly at what her eyes have landed upon. 

Papyrus is mostly in the light but part of his face is hidden in darkness. His right eye lit up in an orange glow with a waving slightly see through tail coming from the side away from his face. His face doesn't hold the expression of just playing around. 

Alphys may be tough but she knows better than to anger Papyrus, which can be done if done in the right ways, because he is tough. She is even impressed with how well he can fight but a little sad he's lazy and not really putting his fighting skills to good use. She supposes however that he might end up taking her job if that happened so maybe it's best that he's lazy. "U-Um hey Paps." She greets a little shakily making sure to not be touching Undyne anymore.

Undyne moves slightly away as if wanting to watch from a safer distance where she can still hear them. 

"Papyrus please listen to me!" Alphys turns around causing Papyrus's hand to fall off of her shoulder to drop to his side. She raises her hands up to chest level almost as if in defence. "It was an accident! It just slipped out! I swear!" She slightly pleads with the skeleton.

"If you two are going to start this let's not do so in the lab." Undyne requests of them but she isn't sure that they even heard her. She feels a drop of sweat drip down the back of her neck as she hopes that her lab will turn out intact in the end. She slightly hides behind her clipboard as she watches the two. 

"You know to be careful." Papyrus reminds her with a slightly low tone that even makes Undyne take a step back. 

"Please don't get mad over a mistake!" Alphys continues to plead with the other not wanting to hurt one of her friends but she might need to defend herself.

Before anything can escalate the door to the lab opens causing them all to turn to its direction. 

Sans walks in looking like he's about to say something but pauses seeing the scene before him. "Pappy! What are you doing?" He questions turning his attention to his brother who stops his eye glow.

Papyrus quickly tries to seem normal and gives a slight shrug almost reaching back to rub the back of his skull. "I just needed to talk with Alphys. Nothing special bro. Don't get rattled over it." 

Sans's eyes flicker to Alphys then to Undyne before turning back to Papyrus. He brings his fists to his hips and heads over to his brother. "You don't need to scold Alphys." He tells the other. "It's not really her fault." He moves his hands gripping onto his brothers right arm only to start dragging him away. 

Alphys relaxes letting out a breath of relief at this as she closes her eyes for a moment. She opens them but when she does she jumps noticing a movement that Papyrus is doing.

Papyrus had glanced back and gives her the gesture, twice, of holding two fingers apart pointing them at his eyes then to her. 

She knows that he's telling her that he's watching her. She swallows harshly just before the brothers disappear from view. She sighs in relief once they really are gone.

"That's strike one." Undyne speaks up almost wanting to laugh. "Not sure he'll be so forgiving next time. So you'd better watch yourself."

Alphys just buries her face into her hands with a heavy groan.

While Undyne just laughs slightly.

The end.


End file.
